Things Change
by Anne Harcourt
Summary: We meet Roslin Harcourt, DAtDA Teacher. Draco's love life has a drastic change.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story except myself! Lol! (Roslin Harcourt is me)

Prologue: There is a new teacher at Hogwarts. Untrue to the actual book, Harry did not go on the Quest of the Deathly Hallows, none of that happened(parts of the 5th and 6th book did not happen, Sirius is still alive, and surprise surprise, Regealus is alive too!). Our Dearest Harry is in his 7th year. Hogwarts has a force to reckon with.


	2. Welcome Back, Harry

Chapter 1~ Welcome Back, Harry.

I watched as Hagrid brought the first years to Hogwarts. The boats crept eerily along. There was a quick rustle behind me into the girls bathroom and I followed whomever it was. I stood outside the door when I heard a young man talk.

"It's over Pansy, I don't love you. Good Bye." The boy said as he went to leave the bathroom. He walked straight into me.

"Excuse me young man, may I ask why you were in the girls bathroom?" I demanded. He stared at me with his icy blue eyes.

"I was…" He stuttered.

"Leave him be, Harcourt!" Snape sneered. I glanced over my shoulder and grinned. Cousin Snape always had a way with destroying my fun.

"Sure thing, Snape." I sneered back. The boy slunk away from Pansy and I. Tears were forming in her eyes. She rushed from the bathroom doorway. Hagrid boomed into the Great Hall.

"Roslin! 'Ere are the First Years!" He barked. I gathered them around me and waited.

"Stay clear of her, Draco," Snape whispered, "She is my cousin, but I am not sure to trust her." Draco looked at Snape like he was a moron.

"I don't need you to tell me who I should stay clear of." Draco muttered and walked off, the sorting hat finished sorting the first years.

"And lastly we would like to welcome our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Roslin Harcourt!" Dumbledore called out. They all cheered for me. I stood and swept a quick bow. "We would like to welcome you all back, and Prefects, please lead your fellow students back to the dormitories." Hermione Granger gathered the Gryffindor students to her side and ushered them out, while Ronald followed behind them all. I rushed up to Harry Potter.

"May I speak to you, Mr. Potter?" I asked.

"Sure." He mumbled, and quickly glanced to his friends. We strolled to my study. He had been there many times, and could lead me by himself.

"Welcome Back, Harry." I smiled. "You don't know me, but obviously the whole Wizarding world knows you. I am Roslin Harcourt. You know my loving cousin, Professor Snape." His eyes widened and I could tell he was quick to judge. "Oh no, no, no. Please, dear boy, don't think me bad because I'm related to him. We are nothing alike. Did you know I'm the youngest teacher at Hogwarts in history? I'm only 21." I grinned. He looked around the room.

"I won't lie, Professor, that is a shock. Is there anything you needed? I'm very tired." He said politely. I sighed and let him leave.

I set about getting my classroom set up, my mind empty. Charts flew onto the wall, and glass cages set up. I was trying to be much like my dear friend, Remus. I set up a stack of extra books incase a student forgot theirs. Snape slipped into the room.

"Harcourt, please be careful of who you cross. Young Malfoy has a poor temper and tends to overreact." He said simply, and motioned to a chart, fixing it. I sighed and stared at him.

"I'm not afraid of Mr. Malfoy. You're not sore that Dumbledore gave me your House, are you?" I pondered. He chuckled.

"Ah, alas, no, I am not. I am, however, sore that you do not trust me." Snape sneered. I looked at him.

"Dear cousin, why should I trust you?" I questioned. He smiled and left.


	3. A warm welcome

Chapter 2~ A warm Welcome.

They bustled into my class dressed in their robes. Seventh years were first. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville sat up front, whereas Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle sat in back. In-between a few other students filled in.

"Welcome, class. I am Roslin A Harcourt, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Aurora extraordinaire. Let's see. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger would you mind opening the windows?" I questioned. They stood up and opened the shutters. I smiled. The class gasped. The windows were covered in various beasts. A banshee in mid-scream covered the closest window to me. "That werewolf, you all know. Very tricky photographing him. Professor Luppin gladly accepted being photographed for class. But not all monster can be photographed. Who can name one?" I asked. Both Harry and Hermione raised their hands.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" I asked. Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"Vampires for one, and Basilisk for two." He said.

"Excellent, 10 points to Slytherin." I beamed.

"Figures." Hermione muttered. I turned.

"Ms. Granger, his hand was up first. 10 points from Gryffindor." I sighed. She gasped. I turned to my book.

"First, we will start with some dark beasts. Acromantulas. Found naturally in Borneo, but breed by Wizards to guard things. They, of course, speak like humans. We've already mentioned Basilisks. They are giant serpents that are extremely deadly, one bite, even one stare of the eyes, can kill you. Chimeras, pictured in that window, though not poisonous, they are deadly nonetheless. Demiguise are found in the far east, and can become invisible. Their silky silver hair is used to make Invisibility cloaks. You already know Doxy's are poisonous. And you all know of Dragon's. Harry's triwizard performance was amazing. Erklings are just like gnomes, only a little taller. They cackle and lure children, who they eat. Kappa's drink human blood. Lethifolds look like black cloaks and eat humans. They are also known as Living Shrouds. These aren't all of them, but we will cover these next semester, so please, copy the board." I said as I waved towards it. A list appeared.

**Semester 1- Vampires, Werewolves, and Banshees, oh my!**

**Semester 2- Killer beast and how to save me**

**Semester 3- Spells to keep my head.**

**Semester 4- Famous Dark Wizards!**

I scanned the class. I heard a laugh from the back of the class.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is so funny?" I questioned. He turned bright red.

"The way you name your semesters. I said it was cute, and Goyle here thought I was kidding." He bowed his head. It was my turn to blush.

"Uh… Well… Detention Saturday for Mr. Malfoy, and Friday for Mr. Goyle." I said. Malfoy shot Goyle a dirty look. I turned back to the board and erased it, leaving the word Vampires. "Has anyone meet a Vampire?" I asked. Harry and Hermione both raised their hands. "Sluhgorn's parties? Yes, he has many friends. They love their blood though." I chuckled. I lifted my sleeve to show a bite mark. "I had a run in before I arrived here. Very nice fellow. I offered him a bite for a few words about himself. His name, oddly enough, was Harold Silvemoure. He knew the founders of Hogwarts. He was a rumored lover of Hufflepuff." I added. A couple people chuckled. I looked at the clock. "Well, it is time to pack up. Homework tonight, three paragraphs on Vampires. And an extra paragraph for what you know personally about them." I said quietly. They left and I turned, noticing Draco still sitting.

"Look, Professor Harcourt, I didn't mean to embarrass you. And I'll take the detention." He whispered. I looked at him.

"You're a strange young man. I'll have you know, when I was your age… Oh lord, I sound when like my parents. Well, when I was in school, I had many detentions, but now I'm a teacher." I said. He chuckled.

"And an Aurora." He replied. So good he's listening to me, I thought. I quickly wrote down the two detentions I had planned today, fully expecting him to have left. That wasn't the case.

"Don't you have another class?" I questioned. He sighed.

"Free period. Who do you have next?" He asked. I looked at my list.

"Sixth years. Why?" I prodded. He grinned.

"May I stay and watch?" He asked.

"You may." I replied. Sixth years crowded into the room, and again, Gryffindors sat up front, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in the middle, and Slytherins in the back. Draco pulled up a chair by the windows. "Welcome, class. I am Roslin A Harcourt, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Aurora extraordinaire." I called out. The sixth years were less attentive as the seventh years. I set them about taking notes from the blackboard about simple Werewolf facts. Draco was writing something on parchment and I peered over his shoulder, seeing the words "Harcourt" and "love." I left him to his writing, as I changed another board into simple facts about Vampires. Once they were done, I changed the boards to Banshees and Bogarts. "Well, it's time to pack up. Homework tonight is to tell me about personal experiences you've had with the Dark Arts, if you have had none, then any personal experience will do." I said to the class. Draco stood and walked towards me.

"You're a great teacher, Professor Harcourt." He said. I looked into those icy blue eyes again. He turned and left. I sat about readying the class for the first years, changing the pictures to Doxy's, Pixies, and Grindylows. "Welcome, class. I am Roslin A Harcourt, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Aurora extraordinaire." I sat at my desk and one of the Gryffindor girls walked up to me.

"Is it true?" She asked. I looked at her bewildered.

"Is what true, Miss… Ah?" I asked.

"Clarissa Maybel. Is it true you were bite by a vampire?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Yes. But alas, I will not turn into one, for he only took my blood." I replied. She nodded and went back to her seat, turning to the boy next to her and whispering to him. I stood up. "Now, I may be young, but don't let that fool you. I've been an Aurora since I was 19. And I have experience with a lot of Dark Art stuff. We will start with personal stories. When I was in my first year, at Beaux Battons, a girl in her fifth year brought a pretty doll to school. Come to find out, it was cursed, and tried to poison everyone in her dorm. No I want each of you to think of an experience and raise your hand." I said. Each student told me a story of random events, and finally it was time to go. "No homework today." I said as they packed up. I lead them to the Great Hall for lunch. They Great Hall was live with chatter. I took my seat at the head table and slowly pilled my plate with food. Snape came and sat next to me.

"You've given both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Goyle detention. Why?" He demanded. I looked at him.

"Interrupting my class. Is that a problem?" I questioned. He walked away. I started eating, but watched the hall about me. My house sat quietly, eating. I could tell that wasn't normal as everyone kept looking at them. I finished eating and started heading towards the door. As I walked past the Gryffindor table, I overhead two girls talking.

"I think he's in love with Harcourt." The red head whispered. The blonde girl next to her looked up to see me and turned crimson. I walked straight through the doors and to my office. Next class was second years and I had to prepare their worksheets. I quickly made a questionnaire to see what they knew, and then made copies for all my classes. I placed one on each seat and waited until the Second years arrived. They sat down solemnly. I went through my welcoming again and asked them to answer the questions. I knew it'd take them the whole class so I set about making a drawing of the anatomy of a doxies mouth. As they packed up, I told them no homework. I went through that with three more classes before we set off for Dinner. Again everyone was alive with chatter except for my house. Snape looked over at me like I had done something wrong. I sighed and ate very little food. I went to sleep as soon as my head hit my pillows.


	4. Two Paramours

It seemed like my name was on everyone's lips. Each conversation I happened to overhear had something to do with either Draco, or Draco and I. I acted like I was unaware of what was being said, but it affected me. I felt like I was a student, not a teacher. Yet, I held my composure, for I knew Snape was watching for a weakness.

First class had started much like the last. Slytherins sat in the back of the class, and the Gryffindors in the front. I had decided to expand on Vampires.  
"Vampires are found all over the world, but mostly in Transylvania and the Black Forest. Who knows a famous vampire?" I asked the class. Only two people had raised their hands. Hermione and Pansy. "Yes, Hermione first, then Pansy." Pansy pouted, but I couldn't show favoritism.  
"Herbert Varney, known for murdering women in London." Hermione piqued up. I nodded.

"Good good, now Miss Parkinson?" I turned to her. Her smile turned sour.  
"Lorcan d'Eath." Came her reply.  
"Only a half Vampire, but a Vampire nonetheless. As I've said, it is hard to talk to an actual Vampire. They are reclusive and detest sharing their secrets. " I explained. I turned slowly back to the board, raising my wind slightly. It changed, displaying a picture of real vampire teeth. "The bite is almost harmless. Of course, you'll lose blood, but you won't turn into a vampire. Unlike the bite of what species?" I looked at the class. All hands were raised. "Yes, uh, Mr. Weasley."

"Werewolves, Ma'am." Ronald Weasley piped up. I nodded, and again changed the picture. The picture was of the muggles' Nosferatu.  
"I believe Ms. Granger can tell me what this is." I smiled softly at her.  
"Nosferatu." Came a reply. But it wasn't Ms. Granger. Draco looked straight at me.  
"Correct, Mr. Malfoy, but I believe I asked Ms. Granger." I changed the picture again. This time it was a slideshow of animated people. The vampires that the Muggles epitomized. Fake vampires. "These are muggle creations. Movies, a series of moving pictures. This is their entertainment. Makes you appreciate what you have."  
"Movies should be brought into the wizarding world." Hermione spoke up. I turned to her, unsurprised.

"You must remember, Ms. Granger, that not all Wizards are Pro-muggle. Our people have always been weary, the ties were severed years ago." I replied. She looked flustered, so I continued. "Imagine making Wizards slaves to the house elves." Her eyes widened.

"House elves should be free!" She muttered loud enough for the class to hear.  
"While that is your opinion, and you are entitled to them, best not share it in class." I instated, much to her dismay. I looked to the time, noticing it was close to the end of class. "For homework, I want each of you to pick a famous Vampire and write about him." Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes, Ms. Granger. It can be a muggle Vampire." She nodded and promptly wrote down the assignment. I couldn't help but smile at how eager she was to please.

I dismissed the class, watching as almost everyone left. Draco stayed behind, yet again. I couldn't let him into my heart.  
"Draco." I said softly. He looked up slowly, a slight tint of crimson coloring his pale cheeks. "I don't think its wise for you to stay here." I tried not to stutter even as my heart skipped a beat, his blue eyes lifting towards mine.  
"You can't keep me from here. As it is, I am almost 17. And my father approves." He tried in earnest. I thought of the best excuse, but none would come. So I turned away. "Roslin, please?" He asked and my heart melted. Then the next class bustled in. He stood in the shadows in the back, almost haunting me.  
"She pushed Professor Snape from his house and his class." A young Slytherin girl was gossiping to her friend, not noticing I was there. "And both Snape and Malfoy are completely in love with her." I cleared my throat startling her. "Sorry Professor!" She mumbled. But I had already went back into my thoughts. Was it true? Was mine own cousin in love with me? It wasn't uncommon in the wizarding world to protect Blood purity to intermarry. In my silence, Draco stepped in.

"I am Assistant Professor Malfoy today." Draco said in a loud and clear voice. Instantly, the whole class started to chatter. "If you do not wish to a month's detention, I suggest you all quiet down." He called out louder. The chatter ceased, as if Draco could actually do that. "Professor Harcourt has decided that today you will start on Essays about….." He sat there for a second, thinking. "Lethifolds." He grinned. The class groaned, but grabbed out their books. I stared at Draco. How could he just take command like that?  
"Draco." I said softly, a slight whisper. He turned slowly. "You should look to become a Professor when you leave." He smiled, a smile that slightly unnerved me.  
"Only time will tell what I can do." The vague response he gave me sent chills down my spine. Was this boy before me capable of evil things, like Voldemort? My heart raced as I set about collecting their homework. He sat at my desk, looking arrogant. Should I fear him?  
"Professor Harcourt." Someone called from the door. I turned to see my cousin leering at me.  
"Yes, Professor Snape?" I replied, as if his presence didn't affect me.  
"Mr. Malfoy should be in his common room, studying, not sitting at your desk." He sneered. I could feel the heat from my own blush, his comment angering me.

"As it so happens, Severus, I sent Draco away, he refused to leave. I can not force him to go." I insisted, my voice rising. Severus stepped into the room, staring at me, eye to eye.  
"You can force him to go, but you apparent affection for him is what lets him stay. Mr. Malfoy, go to your common room." Snape demanded him.  
"My father will hear about this." Draco retorted as he left. Snape turned back to me.

"You'll have a care next time, won't you? You might get sacked for his affection." Snape whispered to me, his eyes imploring me. It was true. Snape was in love with me, as well as Draco.

"Of course." I replied. Snape nodded and left.


	5. Replacing Lily with a Rose

I couldn't understand it. I wasn't anything special, yet both Snape and Draco had affections for me. I couldn't let it affect me though. I had a job to do. I would spurn both their love. I had decided so.

So when class came back after lunch, I barred Draco from the room, as this was his second free period. After I let the fourth years in, I shut the door, locking it. I heard them all murmur about me locking Draco out, like they had expected him to be here.  
"Professor Harcourt?" Called a Gryffindor. I turned around.  
"Yes… Ms. Robins?" I asked. She looked at the door.  
"The others told us he's been following you everywhere. Do you need help?" She asked genuinely. I was surprised anyone had noticed he followed me.

"She has nothing to fear." Sneered a Slytherin. I turned to Graham Pritchard. Did all of Slytherin house expect me to be with Draco?  
"While I have nothing to fear, he does. He could fail if he skips classes, Mr. Pritchard. Thank you for your concern, Demelza." I replied. I went towards my desk.  
"After all, Slytherins stick together." Came a retort. They all turned to Kevin Whitby, a quiet Hufflepuff boy. They were all stunned at his boldness.

"Thick like Death Eaters." A bold females voice sounded. I turned to see a Ravenclaw girl smiling.

"Ms. Quirke. There are no Death Eaters in this school. Detention on Satruday." I replied. These students were too bold, and I started to fear them. If they could see Draco's attraction to me, they would see Snape's. I wasn't sure which worried me more. "Now. Let's see. Curses. Who can name some curses?" I questioned. Several students raised their hand. "Yes, Mr. Wolpert?"

"The Unforgivable Curses." He replied. I nodded, this response didn't wow me though. Everyone knew about them.

"Good good. Now who else? Ms. Robins?" I asked. She looked happy.

"Fiendfyre, Professor." She was right. I nodded, and wrote down several other curses on the board.

"I'd like for each of you to copy this list down. We will be discussing them this week. We will start with Fiendfyre." I explained to them. I waited of them to jot down the list. "Fiendfyre is extremely dangerous. It unleashes a blazing inferno that utterly destroys everything it comes in contact with. There is no known counter-curse, though several have tried unsuccessfully to stop it." I told them, smiling. "For tonight's homework, I would like you to research in the library, and find out who invited Fiendfyre, and how many reported deaths have from it." They groaned at the mention of the Library. I put a medium bucket on the desk. "Now, time for a counter-curse… " I put logs inside the bucket, and using my wand, lit them on fire. "Make a line… Now, I want you to each cast Augamenti on the flame." I watched as each student created rain in the bucket with their wand. I wrapped up class by dousing the flame out with my own Augamenti charm. I watched as they filed out. Snape slide in and closed the door.  
"Good job on locking him out." He actually complimented me. He sat at one of the tables, eyeing the bucket, then the list on the board.  
"You have feelings for me, Severus." I blurted out. I watched as his skin turned red.

"And if I do? I am of age. Well past the age." He retorted. He stood up and came close, his hair almost brushing my forehead. "I've never been attracted to another woman besides Lily. Something about you reminds me of her." He explained. I laid my hand on his arm.

"Lily is gone, Severus. Live in the now." I insisted. He leaned in and kissed me softly. I pulled away, just in time to see Draco's heartbroken face turn away. Snape wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

"He's a child, Rose." He used his favorite pet name for me. He kissed me again and left the room.


End file.
